


Lullaby Love

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Kissing and all that jazz, Listen i just wanted soft boys being soft, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Self indulgent piss, and they were ROOMMATES, i guess, soft hours, song inspired fic, stage names because the author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: MX soft hoursTitle taken from Lullaby Love by Roo Panes





	Lullaby Love

**Author's Note:**

> My soft babies deserve soft hours. Also fuck the rude ass reporters and event people for doing our boys so dirty while in the US - S

The flight back from the States was long and by the time they had stumbled back into their dorms they were all too tired to do more than change and brush their teeth before collapsing onto their beds. I.M's eyes stung with sleepiness as he climbed the ladder to his bunk, collapsing the moment his sore body connected with the mattress. Wiggling half heartedly under the blankets he clutched Sealy close, nealy drifting off on the spot. A rustle behind him caught his attention.

“Scootch.” Jooheon muscled his way into his bed “Wanna cuddle.” Shuffling closer to the wall I.M let the older rapper wiggle himself onto the small mattress before pressing himself close ans sliding an arm under the pillow , slotting their legs together under the blanket. 

“No funny business.” I.M mumbled relaxing into the warm body. Jooheon's hand ran down his chest before coming to rest lightly against his stomach.

“Way too late for that.” Jooheon agreed sleepily. “I.M?” He turned slightly “Love you.” I.M couldn't help but smile at the warmth curling inside.

“Love you too.” Jooheon pressed a few light kisses to his hair and shoulder before falling asleep.

***

When I.M finally woke up it was close to noon and the body curled around him was definitely not his fellow rapper. Wiggling a bit he turned in the arms surprised to find Kihyun sleeping lightly with a frown already forming the more he moved. Usually the man was up early in the day flitting around the dorm cooking or cleaning.

“Kihyunnie?” The singer cracked an unimpressed eye open “You feeling okay? Its late.”

“Hush.” Shifting a bit Kihyun tucked himself under his chin “Stay with me a bit?”

“Always.” I.M kissed the crown of his head. Rolling onto his back he pulled Kihyun so the older was resting on him “Do you wanna sleep some more?”

“No. Just want to lay here with you.” Kihyun slid a hand under his shirt, nails gently moving back and forth “That trip was a mess.” They all were a bit unimpressed at the antics but felt better after talking with Namjoon. He had told them unfortunately that happened and to focus instead on how happy their fans were. The monbebes cheering them on took some of the sting out.

“Yeah but we were due for one.” Down the hall the dull clack of weights echoed. No doubt Shownu and Wonho were working out their own annoyances in their preferred way “The monbebes are pretty pissed about it in our behalf.” Kihyun chuckled lightly “Best we can do is keep moving forward.” the older nodded going back to caressing the warm skin of his lover.

They laid together for nearly an hour before Kihyun started to fidget. Neither of them were used to laying around but Kihyun especially wasn't one for it. The singer was too used to moving around preparing food or bullying everyone into doing their assigned chores around the dorm. With the room shakeup that their manager insisted was necessary they were all still trying to get resettled and unpacked. Already the pile of laundry was reaching critical levels from the trip so a straw pull for washing duty was in order.

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?” I.M teased when Kihyun moved to get up. Kihyun's lips were warm against his, nearly as warm as the hands sliding along his body “Kihyun.” During trips it was hard for them to get moments alone but here at home they could indulge in the simple intimacy. The lazy slide of their bodies held no need past the one for closeness.

“Shhh baby.” Kihyun slid their tongues together making him hum happily “Shhh, I got you.” Moving down Kihyun pressed kisses along his neck “How are you feeling puppy?” Maybe there was a bit of underlying arousal but neither felt inclined to act on it.

“Kihyun.” Burying fingers into the black hair he held him closer. “I love you.” Kihyun smiled into another languid kiss. I.M wished he could spend the whole day in bed like this. The world always seemed to settle when his lovers held him close.

“I love you too puppy.” The warm touches lingered for a few moments more before Kihyun pulled away “You should get up and showered.”

“Kay.” Both men crawled off the top bunk. Catching Kihyun's wrist I.M added “Can I request ramyun for lunch?”

“Sure. Wonho will thank you too.” Pulling him close again Kihyun kissed him slowly, hands cradling his jaw “Shower.” Adding a quick peck to both cheeks Kihyun moved to the hallway.

“Join me?” Kihyun shook his head smiling so he tried again “Please?”

“Then who will make you ramyun?” I.M puffed out his cheeks and pouted “Exactly. Now go shower puppy.”

 

Crawling out of the shower I.M slipped on a loose pair of gym shorts and a large shirt that probably belonged to Wonho before following the smell wafting from the kitchen. Kihyun was just finishing pouring the raymun into bowls for distribution with the help of Jooheon. Depositing himself between Shownu and Wonho both men took turns pulling him in for a kiss followed by Minhyuk leaning over the table to steal one for himself. 

“So what's on the agenda for today?” Wonho asked between bites. Every so often he or Shownu would lean over to nuzzle I.M's cheek making the youngest buzz with warmth. 

“Movie?” Jooheon suggested “I'm not really up for people ya know?” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement “Besides we” he motioned to himself and I.M with chopsticks “Have to get into the studio early tomorrow morning.”

“I love mixing on jet lag.” I.M monotoned leaning against Wonho but smiling “I got some ideas on the new song though. We can bounce it around when we go in.”

“You still doing choreo tomorrow?” Minhyuk asked Shownu around a slice of chicken “I'll join you after vocals if you're still practicing.” They passed the rest of lunch in near silence, all still suffering from various levels of jet lag.

Finishing their food and leaving the dishes to soak in the sink the seven piled into the living room. I.M laid on the couch allowing a still sleepy Hyungwon to use him as a body pillow. Within minutes of the movie starting the dancer was out cold leaving his partners to chuckle. Hyungwon was already a sleepy person but he was particularly affected by jet lag from long flights. They were all surprised the man had woken up at all today. I.M drifted in and out of sleep being comforted by the solid mass of his lover curled around him. Even knowing they needed to work extra hard he still longed for lazy days like this where they could simply exist together. Only twice had the sound of a phone gone off but each were silenced barely a ring in.

The movie ticked on and eventually they put in another. Three movies in to I.M's surprise Hyungwon began to stir on his chest, even if a bit grumpily. Usually it took twenty minutes and threats of physical harm to wake the man up no matter the reason. The dorm could be on fire and the dancer would just roll over telling them to fuck off. I.M was secretly relieved at the older climbing off, for as much as he loved to cuddle his leg and arm had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago and no amount of shifting had been able to return full circulation to the limbs. With the weight now off he could already feel the pickling tingles racing down.

“You okay?” Minhyuk questioned when the tall man sat up.

“Hmm? M'fine.” He yawned “Gonna go to bed and save myself the back ache.”

“I'll come with you.” Jooheon rubbed at his eyes. He had fallen asleep before the end of the last movie.

“We should all head to bed soon.” Kihyun turned off the tv. On the chair Shownu was curled up on Wonho's lap, both had been nodding off. “C'mon guys. Off to bed.”

“Puppy come lay with me.” Shownu laced their fingers together pulling him towards his room. Laying on the soft bed Shownu spooned up behind him running gently fingers along his side and back up “I love you puppy.”

“Love you too.” A large hand splayed wide over his heart “Thanks for staying home today. I know they wanted you to come in to talk about stuff.” I.M had noticed their leader frown at him phone a few times over the course of the day when he had silenced the device.

“They can wait.” Shownu kissed his hair “I wanted a day with my boys without any schedules. We don't get them often.” I.M hummed “If we could take tomorrow off too that would be even better.”

“You and Kihyun would go crazy.” I.M turned in the arms to smile up at the man “I think we all would. Remember the week Minhyuk was sick-”

“And he sent us four hundred texts and snapchats a day after nearly setting the microwave on fire?” Shownu laughed finishing the story “You're right.” Shownu cupped his face, running a thumb over his cheekbone “Still. I like days like this. All of us together.”

“You'll always have us. Even if we were to disband. Even when we retire.” I.M nuzzled into the warm palm, he needed him to know they weren't going anywhere “Your stuck with us.”

“That is the best thing I've heard all day.” Leaning down Shownu kissed him long and deep, a near mirror of Kihyun that morning “Thanks puppy.”

“If you're done being sappy some of us are trying to sleep.” Hyungwon complained half heartedly “We all love you now hush.” The four shared a small laugh. For as disgruntled as the dancer was they all knew he was sincere

“No sense of romance.” I.M chuckled getting a hurmph in return “Alright alright princess.” Jooheon's laugh was cut off by an elbow. “Goodnight my loves.”

Turning back around he let Shownu wrap him up again “Goodnight puppy.” The words were softly whispered into his hair. Sure they'd have to be up at the ass crack of early but for now he was happy to have had the day with them.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
